


Don't Kiss or You'll Get Sick Too

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dowoon centric too, Fluff, Jae centric, Multi, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jaehyung has come down with the flu and after lots of stubbornness,  his boyfriends take care of him.





	Don't Kiss or You'll Get Sick Too

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this at 1am half asleep and i'll probably proof read once and then publish so if theres errors lmk!

 

It was early, on this winter afternoon. Jae had groaned when he woke up, feeling like death, just wanting to sleep in all day. 

But he couldn't. He couldn't worry his members and cancel practice over him feeling a bit under the weather. That was selfish.

When he streched, Dowoon had woken up too. That night, him and Dowoon had cuddled and slept together, as their other boyfriends did the same in Sungjin's room. 

Dowoon watched over his boyfriend, noticing he was pale. Dowoon knew that was usually a sign he was sick, so he put a hand on Jae's forehead.

It was burning up.

"Hyung, are you feelin' okay?" Dowoon said, making Jae sigh, and smile. "I'm okay, Dowoonie. It's just a hard morning." 

And so the day went on, Dowoon worried about Jae, but Jae seemingly fine to their boyfriends.

But deep down, Jae was getting more sick.

–  

The next day, Jae felt like death. But he wasn't going to be selfish. So he continued as if it was a normal day, and it was.

"Jae, do you wanna play Mario kart or-" Dowoon had started before Jae started sneezing like mad.

Jae shook as he sneezed, snot getting all of the arm of his hoodie. Once he could stop sneezing, he groaned and sniffled, his face red.

"Hyung, are you sure you're okay?" Dowoon asked, looking ar his pouting and red nosed hyung as he attempted to blow his nose and wipe the snot off his jacket.

"Yes, Dowoonie. I'm fine. It was probably just the air, I'll be fine. Mario Kart, by the way." And when he was finished, he went to the kitchen to throw away the tissues.

Dowoon nodded, he thought nothing of it. Once Jaehyung came back, they played video games until the others came back.

–

It was a day later, and Jaehyung looked pale as ever as they ate breakfast. He tried to eat, but it just didn't sit right. He grimaced as he looked down at his plate.

"Jae, aren't you going to eat?" Sungjin had asked as he noticed his boyfriend wasn't eating. His remaining lovers looked over too, worry showing in their eyes as their Jaehyung always ate unless something was wrong.

"Just not feeling too hungry right now, I'll eat after practice." He said, making Sungin nod but give him a look.

Dowoon had frowned, wasn't he just sneezing a bunch yesterday? And his nose was still stuffy! He also he looked pale. But he thought nothing of it, forgetting it when Jaehyung glared at him.

Deep down, he was worried himself sick about his boyfriend.

–

At practice, the others began to know that something with their Jaehyung just wasn't right. 

When they were practicing a new song they were working on, Jaehyung kept sneezing, and his voice was sounding less powerful.

The others kept looking at him, but Jae just kept giving him the A-Ok, so they thought nothing of it.

That is, until Jaehyung threw up in the trashcan in the corner of their new JYPE practice room.

He was shaking, and his throat burned. Younghyun rad rushed over to him, rubbing his back as his boyfriend puked up his breakfast and any remaining food that was in his stomach.

After a few more minutes, Jae finally sat up, grimacing as he felt tired and icky all over.

Younghyun noticed and gave him a sad smile, thanking his youngest boyfriend for giving him a tissue.

With that said tissue, he wiped away the vomit that was around Jae's noae and mouth. 

Jae glared at him, making Younghyun snort. "What?" He said, Jae huffed. "I could have done it myself. And I'm fine, I told you I just wasn't feeling hungry." He said as he noticed everyone staring at him.

Sungjin called bullshit, but Wonpil gave him benefit of the doubt. Dowoon stood there thinking. 

He had sneezed like mad the day before, his cheeks were looking a little slimmer, his face was pale, he wasn't eating, he just threw up..

He was sick!

"And no. I'm not sick Sungjin." Jae said before the said lover could open his mouth. 

Sungjin didn't believe him, but let practice go as normal, even with Jae's slightly raspy voice.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, minus the fact Jae felt a little lightheaded and he was losing his focus on his parts on the guitar.

He stopped and tried to say something, he knew the others were watching him and talking to him, but the sides of his vision was going back, and he felt like his hearing was going gone and then there was a thud and he was on the ground.

His boyfriends had rushed to him, Dowoon and Younghyun picking him up and carrying him, Wonpil following behind.

"I knew he was sick," Sungjin said, making Wonpil sigh a bit. "We all knew, but we also know how stubborn Jaehyung-hyung can be. But now since it's obvious he's sick and needs rest, hopefully he'll let us take care of him." 

Sungjin nodded, and turned off the light before he shut their practice room door and locked it.

It was going to be a long night.

–

When they arrived, the two physically stronger members picked Jaehyung up from his seat in the car and carried him in.

They laid him onto the couch, trying to find the most comfortable blanket they had as Wonpil took off his shoes and coat and Sungnin looked for medicine and soup.

Jaehyung started to whine a bit and shuffle, alerting the others. He breathed and streched, wincing as his bones ached.

When he opened his eyes, they were at home. When did that happen? "What happened?" He asked, his voice horse.

Wonpil shushed him, "You're sick, baby. And you're going to rest! You scared us when you passed out during practice!" Jae sighed when he heard his sassy not so sassy boyfriend.

"Can I go brush my teeth and put on pajamas first? I promise I'll come right back." He said, cringing as he still tasted bile and vomit in his mouth and uncomfortable in his tight jeans.

They nodded. He went to his room, grabbed probably Sungjin's hoodie and a random pair of sweats before turning off his bedroom light and going into the bathroom.

When he turned on the light and shut the door, he sighed. He looked awful. He felt awful.

His face and skin were pale, his dark circles looked darker, his cheeks weren't nearly as full as usual, and his bones felt heavy as he changed and brushed his teeth.

He washed his hands before leaving the bathroom, internally whining as all he wanted was for cuddles and sleep.

When he came back, Younghyun was waiting for him on the couch. "C'mon, it's okay. Let us take care of you, love." Jae nodded at those words and slotted himself in his boyfriend's lap.

Said boyfriend threw a blanket over them, and Jae sighed as he felt guilt creeping up him.

He wish he wasn't so stubborn so he wouldn't worry his boyfriends.

"I'm sorry," Jae said, making his boyfriend pause his hand that was running in his hair, and the maknaes that were cuddling on the other side of the room look at him.

"What for?" Younghyun said, his deep voice calming Jae and making him feel relaxed.

"Dunno. Just, for not admitting I was sick and needed taking care of." The others nodded, and Sungjin had smiled a bit when he came back with medicine and Gatorade.

"Here, love. Take this for me, okay? Thank you for admitting you were sick and needed taking care of. I promise, we all promise to try to take out best iof cwre foe you because we love you so much." He said, making Jae whine.

"I'm already sick, don't make me cry with your sappiness!" Sungjin snorted at his lovers words, handing him the pill and drink.

Jae sat up as best as he could, which wasn't much. Younghyun was holding him, making sure he felt grounded as he had to sit up and take medicine.

Jae cringed as he swallowed the pill down, making Dowoon laugh at him. Jae whined, "Hey! Don't laugh! The pill tasted nasty and I'm sick, be nice to me brat." He pouted.

"I think you're the one being the brat here, hyung. Just relax and let us take care of you." Dowoon had replied, the other agreeing with him.

Jae huffed, "Fine." 

–

As the day led on, the others had watched any movies Jae had chosen and watched over him closely.

When dinner time came along, Sungjon realized that Jae had puked up all the food that was in his stomach, and that he at least needed to try to get something in his system.

He tried to eat the soup that Wonpil had made, but he couldn't. Sungjin thanked him for at least trying, reminding him that he loved him.

"I love you. I love you all. You all take such good care of me and it's obvious you love me. I wish sometimes I wasn't so stubborn." Jae said, blushing as the others were looking at him from other sides of the table.

"It's okay, hyung." Wonpil said. "It's what makes you, well, Jaehyung! We all love you for you, even if sometimes you're stubborn."

The others nodded and agreed. 

It was getting late, so they decided to finish up and get Jae into bed.

The had agreed on Dowoon and Younghyun sleeping with Jae, the other two sleeping in Wonpil's room.

Jae cuddled up into Dowoon, Younghyun behind Jae, holding him.

"I love you," Jae said, before kissing Dowoon, making Younghyun cringe.

"Hey, you know I love you too, but no kissing, we don't need anyone else sick."

Dowoon reassured his lover he'd be fine, and they all went to sleep.

–

The next morning, Jae felt great! He felt like he's slept for years, ready to take on the day, ready to go onto Twitter and show the fans some dumb memes he-

and Dowoon has left the bed and threw up in the bathroom. Younghyun woke up and sighed, "I told you not to kiss him."

Jae glared, "Shut up." Younghyun sighed, "I want the sick Jae back. You were still bratty, but less." 

As Dowoon threw up and Sungjin and Wonpil rushing to his side, you could hear a scream as Jae flicked Younghyun's forehead and them play fighting.

It was going to be a long week in the Day6 dorm.


End file.
